


Not What I Expected

by ShadowCrusade



Series: Decisions of a Soulmate [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmate AU, bottom!Clover, i have declared myself the co-ceo of bottom!clover and no one will take that from me, no beta we die on this hill like goddamn heathens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade
Summary: Soulmate AUWhen you turn 16, you can start making decisions for your soulmate. When Qrow turned 16, that wasn't the case. He had to wait FIVE years in order to start pranking his soulmate. Although, with Qrow's semblance, he wonders if it's better to have a soulmate around as opposed to them just hating him in the first place.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long (mentioned), Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie (briefly), Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Decisions of a Soulmate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817941
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	Not What I Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Soulmate AU is up! This time we got the Qrow POV you all asked for!!!!!! Hope you guys enjoy

_Your soulmate makes your decisions for you. We can’t allow that kind of weakness in the tribe._ Qrow remembered those words vividly when he turned sixteen. The Chief of the Branwen tribe had reminded them of this. And let it linger in their heads that decisions made by their soulmates would not be exempt from execution in the tribe if it becomes a problem. Qrow remembered how terrified Raven was since her soulmate had already made a few since this morning. Qrow, on the other hand, hadn’t had a single decision yet. He supposed that he should be grateful for it, after all, that meant his head wouldn’t be on the chopping block. 

For once, it seemed Qrow had a little luck on his side. The other tribesman that hadn’t met their soulmate just yet were on the edge of anxiousness. And who could blame them? If they didn’t convert their soulmate to the tribe, death was the only option. To ensure the tribe’s survival. Qrow had always been taught that soulmates were a distraction, if they believed in the tribe, they were welcome. If they didn’t...

Qrow would rather not dwell on it. 

“So, what’s it like to make decisions?” Qrow asked Raven. From how annoyed she was, and the out of character things she was doing, there seemed to be a lot of decisions. 

“It’s great when it gives me something to destroy my soulmate with.” Raven informed as she huffed. She skipped another rock in the lake where the two had decided to hang out, not too far from their base camp. “Although, all these stupid decisions are really pissing me off.” 

“It can’t be that bad.” 

“You try having two soulmates and deal with their bullshit little brother.” Raven retorted, as her rock sunk into the lake. 

“Wait two? How do you know?” 

“Aura colors. I’m seeing two different ones.” She explained simply. Qrow stared at her curiously and she sighed. “The decision pops up in our aura colors, when the choice is made, their aura color fixates itself onto the decision made, letting you know which one they picked.” 

“But you see two?”

“Not together, separately. One is yellow, the other one is white with a silver tint to it.” Raven told him as she gathered up her things. “Once you get a soulmate, you’ll understand it a bit better.” 

“Yeah I guess so.” Qrow told her as he hopped off the boulder he was sitting on. 

“You’re lucky.” Raven muttered and Qrow scoffed. “You don’t have the pressure of dying or not dying in the tribe because your soulmate.” 

“Considering that I don’t have one, right now? It works, but wait till they turn sixteen, then it’s gonna be hell.” Qrow reminded her. “And with my luck, they’ll be someone very against the tribe.” 

“Maybe you’ll luck out and not have one.” Raven chuckled as Qrow stopped. 

_But, maybe... I want one_.

 _No. You don’t._ Another voice in his head voiced. _Let’s be real Qrow. When has anything gone your way? It’s better that I don’t have one, less of a headache._

“Qrow! You coming?” Raven called back. He hadn’t realised that Raven had strided ahead of him, and now he was left behind, lingering. 

“Yeah! I’m coming.”

_I won’t have a soulmate._

_Not now._

_Not ever._

\--

It wasn’t for another five years that Qrow finally got his first decision from his soulmate. It was his final year in the academy and Team STRQ were doing some last minute training sessions before the Vytal festival began. Qrow had been sparring with Raven over some new team attacks when the decision first came across his mind. It was in a beautiful turquoise color as opposed to Qrow’s dark red aura color. Qrow deflected Raven’s attack before putting some distance between them. He motioned for a timeout and the rest of STR had confused expressions on their faces as they slowly approached him. 

_Helping Out._

_Help Briar unload._

_Push him off the docks._

_How annoying. And what shitty timing you have!_

Qrow raised an eyebrow at his options. He had no idea who Briar was or why even the second option appeared. He looked down at his scroll to check the date. October Seventh. _Well now I know when this person’s birthday is._ Qrow thought to himself as he eyed option two. He focused on the option and he noticed his own aura color light up with the decision he made before the decision faded away. _I wonder how that’s going to go._

“Qrow, is everything okay?” Summer asked, her soft voice filled with concern. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Qrow reassured. “The decision thing just threw me off for a second.” He huffed, annoyed that ended up with a soulmate after all. 

“Wait...decision thing?” Tai asked. “Qrow...do you mean your soulmate’s choice?” He nodded. 

“You finally got your soulmate!” Summer cheered as she bounded up to her partner with excitement. “What was the decision? What was the choice you made? Was it cute? Were you excited?!” 

“The decision was ‘helping out’,” He started. “The two choices were to help some guy named Briar unload something or to push him off the dock.” 

“Qrow Branwen, for the love of Gods, please tell me you picked to help out.” Summer said, her voice serious. 

“....Do you want the lie or the truth?”

“Qrow!” Summer scolded as she swatted at her partner’s shoulder. “How could you do that to your soulmate?! What if Briar was their boss and you just got them fired?!” Qrow winced. He hadn’t considered that. _Why do I care?_ “You better start playing nice before your soulmate decides to play the revenge card.” Summer sighed heavily as Raven snickered. 

True to Raven’s words, she did end up with two soulmates. And those two soulmates were Summer and Taiyang. And since they had all been sixteen, they had made a multitude of decisions for each other. Qrow had almost died of laughter once he found out the aftermath of some of those choices. Although, the three of them had been happily working together to build a life together after they graduate. Qrow was happy for his sister, even if he did feel like the odd one out with being the only one without a soulmate. 

Until today. 

Although, now he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. Especially, since, he figured and accepted that he would never get one. 

“So, well now that we got that out of the way, how about we pick up where left off?” Raven asked, as she readied her weapon. 

Qrow rolled his eyes. “I guess, if you’re in that much of a hurry to lose.” 

Raven damn near took his head off for that comment. 

\--

_Morning Routine._

_Train early._

_Sleep in._

Qrow blinked at the decision. The dark haired man wondered briefly if his soulmate was also training to be a huntsman. What kind of person were they? What kind of weapon did they have? Qrow was curious about it, maybe if he was lucky, he could ask them about it. But first, he had a decision to make. 

_I mean... if they train a lot then maybe it would do some good to get some rest?_ Qrow pondered it for a moment. Thinking back to Summer’s advice about being nice, he decided on the ‘sleep in’ option and went on about his day. Maybe his soulmate would appreciate the break. He had walked back to the dorms to rejoin his teammates for some homemade lunch from Summer. The three of his teammates were in a very energetic debate that Qrow did not want to get caught up in. 

_Debate._

_Play Devil’s Advocate._

_Duck out and leave._

Qrow blinked as his own aura color appeared this time and a decision was to be made. _Okay, uh, soulmate if you can hear me, please pick number two. I let you sleep in today, so I think that totally helps me out here...right?_

_Play Devil’s Advocate._

Evidently, Qrow’s soulmate did not appreciate his earlier choice. 

\--

“I still see them, y’know?” Tai told him. Qrow had sat down in the back porch of Tai and Summer’s house. Summer was gone on a mission, which left the two men alone in the house with the two girls. Qrow looked over at Taiyang, eyebrow raised. “Raven’s decisions.” 

“Oh...” 

“It seems to just be tribe stuff. What to raid, what to attack, who to cut from the tribe.” Taiyang informed him. “Nothing about Summer, me, or even Yang.” 

“How often do you see them?” Qrow asked. It had been a little over two years since Raven had left them. Two years that Qrow began to wonder if having a soulmate was good. _Maybe, I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up._ His semblance wasn’t exactly the best when he came around the house, it reminded too much of what could have been. 

Yang reminded him of the family that left.

“Not often. Since we had built up a strong bond before she left, the thoughts were already scarce. Since she left, the bond hasn’t reduced, but it also hasn’t grown any. It’s almost like it’s frozen.” Tai told him. Qrow sighed heavily before he took a drink out of the flask. “I’ve seen you in her decisions.” The shapeshifter’s interest piqued at the words. “It’s been either to talk to you or to force you to come back to the tribe.” 

“I’m guessing you picked the talking option.” Tai nodded. “Yeah, that hasn’t gone well on her end of things.” 

“So, you have been talking to her.” Tai’s voice was bitter. 

Qrow threw his hands up. “I figured you already knew. Summer knows.” He took another drink from the flask. “She wants me to go back to the tribe and I want her to come back to you, Summer, and the girls. Seems like neither one of us is getting our way.” 

Tai sighed. “I hope things between you and your soulmate work out better than they have for me and your sister.” Qrow turned away from Tai. _I don’t think I’m gonna give them the chance to get that close._

When Raven had left, he witnessed the damage it had done to Tai and Summer. While Qrow had adamantly tried to convince his sister to come back, he figured out early on that it was a lost cause. She wouldn’t come back, she ran away. So, Qrow had thrown himself into being an uncle to Yang and later, to Ruby. If Raven wanted to miss out on this because she was too afraid to say no to the tribe leader then so be it. 

_Sister’s Drawing_. 

_Keep it._

_Throw it away._

Qrow saw the turquoise colored prompt appear in mind once again. He sighed heavily as he drank the final contents in the flask. He knew what he had to do. 

_Throw it away._

_Maybe, one day, you’ll understand._

\--

It was an ongoing theme when it came to the choices he would make for his soulmate. He picked the ones that he knew would cause his soulmate to despise him. He kept any mention of soulmates under the lock and key of his heart. It seemed to be mutual for a while, since his soulmate seemed to retaliate back with a bad choice of his own. Qrow’s mouth still burned at the memory of the ghost pepper incident and he was glad that his soulmate seemed to hate him this much already. 

Because then he could avoid that conversation entirely. 

Over the years, that’s what it became. While Qrow had supported his niece's weird choices in her own decisions that her soulmate had, he still never talked about his. Ruby asked about them once, although a downcast glance was enough for her to drop the subject. Surprisingly, Taiyang had also asked him about his soulmate, and was mortified to find out what Qrow had done. 

“Qrow, they’re your fucking soulmate!” Taiyang had yelled at him. “What makes you think that you get to do that to them?!” Qrow had been about halfway done with a bottle of whiskey when Taiyang decided to have this argument with him. He was grateful that both of the girls had decided to spend time with their friends for the day. “Qrow...why?”

“Raven was your soulmate too. And look what she did.” Qrow reminded him, his speech slightly slurred. “And then there’s Summer. She’s not coming back.”

“Qrow, that-”

“And I was here for all of that.” Qrow cut him off. “So, why would I want to bring myself or them pain? When I’ve done a good job of screwing things up for you?” Qrow asked. His semblance, mixed with the war against Salem? His soulmate would never know peace and he wasn’t going to inflict that damage on someone else that didn’t deserve it. 

“Qrow... I never meant any harm in giving you that bad luck charm nickname.” Tai said softly. “You can’t be responsible for every bad thing that happens.”

“But I’m always around when it happens. Hard to see that I’m not the problem.” 

“Qrow, please,” Tai pleaded softly as he gently took the bottle away from Qrow. “Don’t push them away. Give them and yourself a chance.” Qrow shrugged as Taiyang walked away from him, the look on his face filled with disappointment. He laid down on the couch and opted to take a nap there. His dreams were filled with memories of the past, happier times that he wished he could gain back. Memories of Team STRQ altogether. 

When Qrow awoke, the sun had begun to set. One glance at the living room clock revealed that it was almost six. Qrow could hear Taiyang shuffling around in the kitchen, no doubt he had finished dinner while Qrow was passed out. He sat up and shook himself awake. The girls would probably be home soon. 

_Late Night Activities._

_Go to Sky’s apartment._

_Stay with Friends._

Qrow sucked in a breath. This was not what he expected when he woke up. He lightly slapped his cheeks to wake him up a bit more for his brain to process what he just read. Taiyang poked his head in with a concerned look on his face. Qrow waved him off as Taiyang retreated back into the kitchen. 

_Late night activities, huh?_ Qrow looked at his options. His soulmate could either stay with their friends, or they could get laid. Qrow shrugged as he focused on the option with this ‘Sky’ person. He didn’t care, but his soulmate could have fun with them. 

_More than they would ever have with me._

_Stay with friends._

_Wait...That’s not what I picked!_ The prompt faded, with the opposite option being selected. In all this time, Qrow never had something like that happen. He thought about the decision for a bit longer. Why wasn’t the option he picked the one that was chosen? _Because, I want to know them._ A small voice in the back of his head piped out. A voice that sounded suspiciously like the sixteen year old Qrow that wanted someone to love. 

_Don’t push them away._ Taiyang’s voice rang out. Qrow bit his bottom lip, to prevent any of the sadness from bubbling up.

_I have to. It’s the only way I can protect them._

\--

Cordovin wasn’t a woman that could be reasoned with. With her insane plot to kill them with a giant robot, Qrow wondered if she had a few screws loose. Especially, since the majority of her opponents were kids, an old lady with a snarky personality, and an alcoholic. _Maybe, the Atlas military isn’t as bad as I thought._ Qrow thought as he narrowly avoided an attack from the robot. 

The battle continued on, and with it came Qrow’s concern on whether or not they could achieve their goal. Blake and Yang still hadn’t been heard from and he hoped that those two were alright. And now his other niece, had the insane idea to try and snipe missiles that currently sat inside said robot. Things could not get anymore chaotic. 

Until Cordovin shot down the transport that Ruby was in. 

Qrow flew to the downed ship and found the young girl as she walked with determination towards Cordovin. He ran towards her, with the hopes to stop her. 

“Ruby stop!” He grabbed her hand. His heart pounding with fear. He couldn’t lose her. Not her too. She turned around to face him and for a brief moment, Qrow froze. In that brief moment, it wasn’t Ruby he had stopped, it was Summer. The same silver eyes filled with anger, but determination. 

“I need you to trust me.” She said softly. 

_Trust her._

_Yes._

_No._

The choice was up to his soulmate. Qrow wasn’t sure which one he would have picked if it were up to him. _Make the right choice._ Qrow pleaded into the void. 

_Yes._

Qrow sighed and let her go to confront Cordovin and for a moment, it seemed like finally, Cordovin would listen to reason. And then she pointed her cannon at Ruby’s small figure. Although, with the young girl's quick thinking, she managed to take the cannon down and defeat Cordovin. Qrow would have cheered, had his anxiety not been through the roof at that point. Then came the Leviathan Grimm, which decimated all hope in Qrow’s eyes that they were going to succeed in their escape to Atlas.

_Thank the gods for Ruby and her optimism._

Ruby’s abilities that she inherited from her mother finally kicked in as she froze the giant grimm. While the frozen state didn’t last long, eventually Cordovin came to deliver the finishing blow. The group became the unsung heroes in the Battle of Argus as they very quickly made their retreat. All of them sighed with relief once there was enough distance between the city currently fighting off some grimm and themselves. 

Time passed and soon the horizon had turned dark. With the first real break in ages, the kids were all chattering in the back. Qrow could even hear Ren ask Weiss a few questions about what to expect in Atlas. Finally, they all had time to take a breather. 

Qrow reflected on their journey since Beacon. The teams were reunited and they had even made some new friends along the way. Oscar had slotted easily into the lives of the two academy teams and despite some bumps on the road for the kid, Qrow knew that the kid would be a warrior in his own right. Maria had been the ally that no one had expected, but with her age and some of the wisdom she provided, it was nice to have some other adult to call the shots with. Not that Qrow had done a good job of that. 

“Don’t go scaring me like that again.” Qrow scolded his niece, although he didn’t have much bite to his words. He knew that she would do it again with another crazy plan, all he had to do was be there to catch her. He looked down at the flask, there was still some liquor in there, he could hear it as it sloshed around in the small flask. _I have to do better. I have to do right by them._ He almost expected for a decision to pop up in his mind, for his soulmate to choose. Yet, it didn’t happen. 

This was his choice and his choice alone. 

He put the flask away and Ruby hugged him. Qrow nuzzled the side of his niece’s face before they came face to face to Atlas itself. 

_Finally, a nice change of pace._

\--

When Qrow had thought to himself what a nice change of pace Atlas would be. He didn’t mean to be arrested within the first hour of arriving in Mantle. But alas, that’s what happened. Although, after being taken to Ironwood, they explained the situation from their end of things and everything was resolved peacefully. 

Now, they had a mission to do with the AceOps. 

Qrow wasn’t sure what to think when it came to Captain Clover Ebi of the AceOps. He almost reminded him of Taiyang in the way of responsibility level. Ebi certainly seemed to have that mature personality that comes with a high ranking officer that stands in Jimmy’s circle. However, there was a twinkle in his eyes, something that just spoke mischief. And Qrow wanted to know if he could draw it out. Although, with Misfortune around, it probably wasn’t in the Captain’s best interest to hang around Qrow more than what he had to. 

_Truth._

_Open up._

_Deflect._

Qrow sighed inwardly. It was probably better for the Captain to know now that the two shouldn’t be partners. His soulmate was in full control of this decision, but somehow, he knew what the choice would be. 

_Open up._

_Here we go._ “My semblance brings Misfortune, sometimes I can’t keep it under control.” _And here comes the part where we’ll never talk again outside of missions._

“That so? Well hey, don’t beat yourself up about it.” The Captain reassured as he pulled down a steel beam with his weapon. _Well, that was a lucky shot._ “My semblance is Good Fortune. Lucky you, huh?” 

Qrow short circuited. 

And it wouldn’t be the first time that Clover would cause that kind of reaction. 

While Qrow had been timid with creating more connections, something about Clover had him wanting to try. Over the course of the next several weeks, he had ended up being assigned with the Captain to do transport detail to the Amity trucks. Qrow had gotten to know the other man little by little. There didn’t really seem to be anything to get him down. It was nice to finally talk to someone his own age, but there was the main concern that had haunted Qrow for a while.

_Is Clover my soulmate?_

He had only begun to test out the theory he had back in the mines. The gravity crystal being tossed back to him was some evidence, but not proof that Clover could be his soulmate. Qrow didn’t want to talk about soulmates for fear that he’d give away too much information. But, at the same time, he wanted to know. For the first time, in a very long time, he was excited about soulmates again. 

_There’s no way that someone that happy could be my soulmate._ Qrow thought to himself as he wandered back to his room. _With all the shit I’ve put them through, my soulmate definitely has to be somewhat bitter._ Qrow stood in front of his doorway for a moment and wondered if taking a nap was a good idea. With his brain absolutely wired with thoughts, he doubted he’d get much of a nap in.

_Relaxation._

_Take a walk._

_Lay in bed._

Qrow rolled his eyes. It was up to his partner to make the decision. 

_Take a walk._

Qrow continued to walk past the door. It was better than the other option which was to become frustrated at the lack of a nap. Qrow continued to walk around the academy grounds as he tried to distract his mind with something less confusing. Qrow wandered into the training room of the academy grounds and out of habit gripped the handle on Harbinger. He scrolled the database to see what rooms were available when he noticed that the gym was in use. If it wasn’t a student, perhaps he could find a sparring partner.

 _Why don’t you ask Clover?_ His brain whispered to him as he tried to shrug it off. As much as he liked being around the man, he didn’t want the military man to feel pestered by him. They saw enough of each other throughout their missions, Clover probably had his fill of Qrow. When Qrow wandered into the gym, he could hear the sounds of someone training. The sounds of the punching bag being hit could be heard loud and clear, along with the controlled breaths. Qrow peaked around one of the racks and immediately felt his throat dry up. 

Clover had his back to him as he punched the suspended back with hard jabs, the bag swinging with each punch. His shirtless back was covered in sweat and Qrow could see that his normal light brown hair was darkened with the sweat. The shape shifter gulped as he eyed the man’s lower back and noticed the dimples he had. Clover swung another hard punch as the bag swung away and Clover stopped, no doubt catching his breath. Qrow started to back up, he hoped that maybe he could escape with Clover noticing.

Of course, his semblance had different ideas. 

Qrow backed up into the rack that was next to the one he had peaked around. Some of the weights fell on top of one another, creating a loud _clang_ . Qrow stood still, his squeezed shut as he let out a sigh. _So much for stealth._ Qrow looked down at the ground to see the culprit weights as he glared at them before he refocused his attention back to the other man. 

Clover had a puzzled expression on his face, but there was a smile present. There was always a smile with Clover. The man was half turned to face him, his hands were wrapped in tape. The sweat dripped down from Clover’s face as his green eyes sparkled with amusement. His quiff, or rather the lack of it, caught Qrow off guard. The front of his hair now clung to his forehead with the help of the sweat that had accumulated on his face. 

“Uhh....” Qrow’s throat completely dried up. 

“I didn’t expect to see you down here.” Clover stated, he bent over to grab the towel from a nearby bench. “Were you looking for your kids?” 

“Huh?” 

Clover laughed, he wiped the sweat from his hair. “Your kids? The ones that are currently running around slaying grimm.”

“Oh.” Qrow prayed that his brain operated soon, there’s only so many one word responses he could manage. “Uh, no. I was just taking a walk and I found myself here. Thought I would train with Harbinger some.” It wasn’t entirely a lie. 

“Not sure a punching bag is going to hold against your weapon.” Clover chuckled as he squirted some water from his bottle into his mouth. Qrow gulped. _Why was that so attractive?_ Clover side eyed him as he turned to face him fully. Qrow took a deep breath to steady his body from falling over. The V-lines that ran from Clover’s hip bone disappeared under his sportswear. His muscles were so well defined that it almost made Qrow wonder if his body drew the short end of the stick when it came to muscle definition or if Clover was made in a lab. 

Probably the latter. 

“Are you thirsty?” Clover offered him the water bottle. 

_Oh you have no idea._ “Just a little, it’s a bit heated in here.” Qrow took the offered bottle. “So, how long have you been in here?” 

“Oh just for an hour, I usually come here to clear some thoughts.” Qrow raised an eyebrow as he handed the bottle back to Clover. “Anyways, what kind of training were you planning to do?” 

“I was hoping to find someone to spar with to be honest. It’s kind of why I wandered in here.” Qrow answered honestly. 

_Spending Time._

_Go Home to Finish Paperwork._

_Extra training._

Qrow glanced at the two options, and his gaze returned to Clover. His body had tensed a bit, and he almost seemed to retreat into himself. Not what he had expected. He quickly eyed the options and focused on the sparring option, and he hoped that his theory wasn’t in vain. 

“I could be your sparring partner.” Clover said, as he grabbed his gym bag. 

_Strong Evidence Point Two._

“Oh, but didn’t you just get done training? You’ve been at this for an hour, I don’t-”

“Qrow, it’s fine. I want to spar with you. Besides, we’re kind of partners now aren’t we? Shouldn’t we maybe work on some attack moves together like the rest of the teams?” Clover asked. He made very valid points. 

Not that Qrow cared about the validity of those points.

He nodded. “Yeah, okay. Sounds good.”

“Great!” Clover’s face lit up, away from the tension from before. “Let’s head out then!” Clover had grabbed a tank top from his bag and slipped it on, before he walked past Qrow. The scythe wielding huntsman followed after a moment, to process what had just occurred. 

_Third time’s a charm, let’s hope the next decision is just as telling._

\--

_Tell Robyn about Amity._

_Tell the truth._

_Lie and Redirect._

Qrow was frozen. Robyn was right in front of them and had stopped them from moving forward. She was right in front of them and he was given a decision, a choice to make for his soulmate. The only person who had interacted with her so far was Clover. _It’s him, it has to be. Oh my gods, it’s Clover._

_Lie and Redirect._

Qrow watched Clover closely. He saw the breath of relief leave his body as he turned around to face the huntress. _Please lie. Please Clover I am begging you._

“Oh! That! Just giving her an annual check up.”

Qrow internally screamed. 

\--

“Fuck, Qrow.” Clover panted out as he lay sprawled out over Qrow’s naked body. 

“You alright there?” Qrow breathed out. Unfortunately, he sounded just as out of breath as Clover did. _So much for the cool lover._

“Y-yeah, just need a second.” Clover rolled off of Qrow’s body to lay on his back. Qrow propped himself up on his elbows and reached over on the ground to grab a nearby towel to wipe off the mess that Clover had made on his stomach. Clover’s breath had started to even out when Qrow rolled onto his side to be closer to the man. 

“Gotta say, not bad for your first time riding.” Qrow was grateful that his voice had returned to normal for the most part. The red-eyed man watched for Clover’s reaction and got what he wanted as the brunette blushed and shyly avoided eye contact. “You getting shy on me Lucky Charm?” Qrow asked. 

“Well, when you say stuff like that....”

“I’m pretty sure you lost your rights to be shy with all your dirty talk after today’s briefing, don’t ya think?” Qrow reminded him. Clover buried his face in Qrow’s chest as Qrow chuckled. He’d let him hide... for now. 

This new development in their relationship was something Qrow hadn’t expected, but one that he was grateful for. What had started as a hook up after an intense mission that had their adrenaline’s soaring through the roof had now led to an agreement between the two. Or at least that’s how it was supposed to be. The original agreement had been in case of other missions like that. To blow off some steam. That lasted about two seconds before the two started another round of sex in that Mantle hideout. That was honestly one of the better decisions that they had both made. 

Except, it was almost like the two couldn’t stop having sex.

If anything, it almost seemed like the both of them were looking for every excuse under the sky to have sex. A little bored? Qrow was over at Clover’s place within a second. Can’t find something in his room? Clover was more than willing to put things on hold to ‘help’ Qrow look for whatever it is he lost. Mantle patrols were a guaranteed trip back to that hideout. 

And Qrow couldn’t get enough. 

He didn’t want things to stop either. 

Despite the new development, the two of them still talked like they did before. The friendship they had established still remained strong regardless of all the sex. The two of them still played their rounds of cards before ultimately Qrow got tired of losing. Clover still valued Qrow’s input and opinion as his huntsman partner. The two of them trained together for new attack moves, and little by little they both started to open up about their pasts. 

They had grown closer together. 

Qrow took a deep breath before he exhaled slowly. His fingers glided across Clover’s back. They mapped out any scars that he had versus the smooth skin that remained untouched. Clover had gone lax under the touch and hadn’t said a word since he hid from Qrow’s face. He glanced down at the other man and noticed that Clover had succumbed to a nap. Qrow’s heart skipped a beat by how peaceful the military officer looked in his sleep. The stress that could sometimes be seen on the brunette’s face was non-existent in this moment. The side of neck littered with small bruises that Qrow had skilly fully left behind. There wasn’t enough of a bite to them for the marks to last too long. With Clover resting, his aura would take care of the bruises. Qrow would feel some of his tiredness start to lull him to sleep as he got comfortable on the bed. His arm slinked around Clover as he buried his face into the top of Clover’s head. The other man murmured something unintelligible before Qrow felt an arm snake around his waist. 

Qrow wasn’t sure how long he had slept. It could have been days for all he knew. When he awoke, he glanced over at the alarm clock off on the nightstand and saw that only a couple of hours passed. Qrow wasn’t too worried about being anywhere, he had the day off and Clover hadn’t said anything about plans until late into the day. He turned his attention back to the other man, who somehow flopped onto his stomach during their nap. His arms hidden underneath the pillows as the blanket was pulled up to his lower back. Clover was currently facing away from the former tribesman, but seemed to have his guard down completely. 

Vulnerable. 

Qrow thought back to the choice they both made back at the hideout. Vulnerability. Clover had chosen for him to open up, something Qrow had hoped and even tried to push in that direction. And then, he had made the same decision for Clover not too long after. He had never felt more vulnerable and more open with someone than in that moment when the decision first appeared. And Qrow was willing to bet that Clover hadn’t either, especially given his reaction after Qrow made the choice. 

Qrow leaned over on top of the other man, he pressed a small kiss to the side of the sleeping man’s head. A moment that he could steal, without him being revealed as Clover’s soulmate. Which Qrow still had zero idea on how to approach Clover about it. He supposed he could lie and say that he only figured it out recently. Except, he found out weeks ago and they had been sleeping together for several weeks now. 

Qrow could only imagine the conversation. _Hey Clover! You know you’re soulmate? Turns out that I’m your soulmate! The same guy you’ve been sleeping with and I’ve known pretty much since we became partners! How about that?_ Qrow inwardly groaned before he rolled his eyes. _Qrow Branwen, you’re a fucking idiot. You should have told him sooner!_ _Now, what am I gonna do?!_ The red eyed huntsman was at a loss on what to do about his predicament. He knew that he had to tell Clover, just not how. 

“That feels nice.” A drowsy voice said as Qrow restrained himself from jumping off the bed. “Don’t stop.” Clover’s sleepy voice commanded. Qrow hadn’t realised that during all of his thinking, his fingers started to trace his emblem into Clover’s back. The brunette didn’t have his eyes open, but the sensation must have stirred him. 

“Didn’t mean to wake you.” Qrow whispered as he continued to trace his own design into his soulmate’s back. 

“Like I said, it feels nice.” Clover stated, his voice still filled with sleep. Qrow allowed a few more minutes of silence between them before he stopped his tracing. 

“I think it’s time for you to get up.” Qrow whispered gently into Clover’s ear. 

Clover groaned. “Not yet. I’m allowed five more minutes.” 

“I thought I was the lazy one.” Qrow teased.

“Not lazy, just taking an extra break.” Clover mumbled. He didn’t sound any more awake than before. 

Qrow grinned. He slowly started to nibble on the back of Clover’s neck. “I can think of a couple ways to wake you up.” 

_Temptation._

_Give in._

_Turn away._

Qrow started to pull back from his little nibble on the neck. The choice was his to make, but he looked for signs of Clover rejecting Qrow’s....idea. He pulled away entirely from Clover, who finally opened his eyes to glare at him. _Ah, so he does like my idea._

_Give in._

Qrow started leaving small kisses that trailed from the back of Clover’s neck to his mid-back. Clover relaxed back into the pillow as Qrow straddled his hips over Clover’s, his hardening member pressed against Clover’s ass. He continued to kiss Clover’s back before he trailed back up to his neck, where he rested his forehead. Clover started to turn his head and Qrow lifted his head up, to meet that teal colored gaze. The man beneath him still wasn’t fully awake, a lazy smile on his face. The drowsiness could be seen in his eyes. Qrow leaned down and captured the man’s lips with his own in a slow, sensual kiss. The kind of kiss that Qrow craved to never let go of. The only kind of kiss that he felt that he could have with his soulmate.

_Temptations._

_Slow Fulfillment._

_Swift Passion._

_Okay, well shit._ Qrow thought. The choices that Clover had made for him in the past had either been total acceptance or rejection. Now, regardless of what he chooses, it’s a choice of total acceptance. 

Acceptance. 

Oh.

 _Oh._

He’s accepted Clover as his soulmate. There isn’t anymore running away from him. Before Qrow could let his brain go on that tangent, the choice had been made. 

_Slow Fulfillment._

Qrow deepened their kiss, he hoped that maybe he could convey his feelings into this one kiss. Clover started to shift underneath him, he slowly rolled his hips back against the growing erection sitting on his ass. Qrow chuckled against the soft lips as he very lightly grinded against the hips underneath him. 

“Someone feels like they’re a little bit more awake.” 

“I don’t think I’m awake enough just yet.” Clover responded cheekily as Qrow chuckled once more. 

He slid himself down Clover’s body, giving small bites along the way. Soon he reached the man’s lower back and lightly bit at small indentations that were present there. Clover groaned lowly and Qrow smirked. He remembered when he discovered the various sensitive spots on the tanned man’s body. His lower back hadn’t been one that he expected, but since the discovery was made, he always made it a point to visit the area. 

Before he continued his journey downward, the former lone huntsman reached over to the nightstand where the bottle of lube stood from earlier in the morning. He uncapped the small bottle before he spread the contents over his fingers. He tossed the capped bottle aside and with his free hand, he gripped part of Clover’s ass as he bit the other cheek lightly. Clover yelped in surprise as Qrow retreated his teeth as Clover tried to whack him with his leg. Although with the angle, it didn’t work. 

Very slowly, Qrow slid a finger inside Clover, the tight heat greeted and clenched around his finger as Clover let out a low groan. He wiggled the finger in and out, slowly, he refused to rush it. While his finger worked Clover from the inside, Qrow continued to bite the other man’s ass as he curled the lone finger inside. Clover pushed against the single digit as he let out a louder moan. The smell of sex was intoxicating as Qrow soon slid another finger inside his moaning lover. Slowly, the fingers worked to stretch the man’s entrance, working him open for Qrow. With the use of his free hand, the dark haired man managed to slink his hand underneath Clover’s body and felt his way around the man’s body till he found what he was looking for. He lightly stroked the man’s cock, precum already leaking from the tip. As he stroked, Qrow plunged in another finger, and quickly angled them towards a certain spot that he knew would bring the brunette closer to completion. 

“Qrow...” Clover moaned, his voice trembled as his body quivered. He had found that spot once again. Qrow couldn’t help but congratulate himself for Clover’s reaction. If it wasn’t for the earlier choice that Clover made, he would already be inside the broad shoulder man, no doubt making him cum into the sheets. 

But, somehow, slow fulfillment seemed to be the better option. 

He removed his hand from the weeping cock as he curled his fingers against his prostate a few more times, making Clover let out even louder moans that he tried to muffle into the pillows. Qrow slowly dragged his fingers out, curling and uncurling the fingers as they were removed from the tight heat. Qrow inspected the spread entrance for a moment before he decided to try something. Tentatively, Qrow gave a small but slow lick to the rim, just to see what would happen. 

The gasp from Clover he expected, it was a surprise and Qrow hadn’t done that before. What Qrow didn’t expect was for Clover to push his ass against Qrow’s face. Although, with a sudden pause, the green eyed man suddenly lifted his face from the pillow and looked absolutely embarrassed at the reaction. 

“Well, well, well...seems like I found a new kink of yours, Lucky Charm.” Qrow couldn’t help the amused smile from forming on his face if he tried. 

“I...um....” Qrow could see the embarrassment on his face grow as he no doubt tried to find a way to justify it. Just like the previous kinks that Qrow had discovered that Clover had. 

Qrow shook his head before he flicked his tongue against the rim once more. “Let’s see how far we can go with this, yeah?” Clover nodded as Qrow resumed his tongue play with Clover’s ass. 

First, he simply licked on the outside of the rim. The strawberry flavor of the lube was present now on the tip of Qrow’s tongue. After a few more experimental licks, Qrow slowly penetrated past the rim. Clover let out a sharp gasp, which only spurned Qrow to go deeper. To do more. He wiggled his tongue around as best as he could, dragging his tongue out before plunging it back in. Soon, he found himself pressing his whole face against the muscled ass and started to stroke the squirming man beneath. 

“Qrow...stop...I’m...” Qrow immediately pulled his face away and sat up. Clover face planted into the pillow, his ragged breaths could be heard as Qrow tried to steady his own breathing. 

_Note to self; experiment with that more._ Qrow mentally added that on his list of things to do at a later point. Qrow let himself fall over Clover’s back, catching himself so that his forehead was only inches away from the back of Clover’s neck. He nuzzled his forehead against the skin there and he felt Clover shiver slightly. 

Clover shifted underneath him, his body halfway turned. Qrow moved his legs to one side as the man beneath him adjusted himself onto his back. Qrow placed himself in between the thick muscled thighs, their members rubbed against each other, friction causing them both to gasp at the feeling. Qrow nuzzled the side of the brunette's reddened face, he lightly nipped at Clover’s earlobe, which earned him a small gasp. 

“Spread your legs wide; wide as you can.” Qrow instructed as the man followed his request. “Keep’em that way.” He positioned himself at the man’s entrance and with a guided hand, he began to slowly push into Clover. No matter how much Qrow would spend time in stretching the man open, he was always so tight around him. Qrow could simply just bury himself inside the man and happily lose himself if it wasn’t because the outside world would eventually need them. Once Qrow was all the way in, he intertwined their hands together as he pinned them to the sides of Clover’s head. 

He slowly pulled out til the just the tip sat inside before he pushed back in. Clover instinctively started to wrap his legs around his partner’s waist when Qrow gave a sharp thrust. “What did I say?” Clover whimpered before Qrow gave him a wink. Clover huffed before he readjusted his legs. “Good.” 

Qrow pulled out and thrusted back in, enjoying the sounds that Clover let out. Although, he enjoyed watching the reactions of the man beneath him far better. Every thrust that pressed against that spot inside him always caused Clover to lean his head back into the pillow. It was always followed by a breathy sigh of satisfaction. Qrow quickened his pace and was greeted with his second favorite reaction. Clover arched his back and moaned out his partner’s name. Qrow kept that pace for a bit before he slowed back down. 

He wanted to enjoy this for a bit longer. 

Qrow alternated between a slow pace and sharp thrusts to draw out more moans from the man beneath him. He drew out the pace for ages. The tanned legs beneath him dug into the mattress as the earlier command was followed. Qrow had left a series of lovebites across the collarbone. If the other man’s aura didn’t heal those before he had to be presentable, then Qrow would consider that a victory. Regardless of how the other man would no doubt feel about it. 

Clover’s breathing became more erratic as time passed and the sharp thrusts could hardly be contained at this point. Qrow picked up the pace, furthering them into completion. He let go of the soldier's hands as Qrow grabbed the spread legs and hauled them on his shoulders. The change in angle as Qrow pinned their hands back down onto the mattress had Clover with his eyes wide. The heat that surrounded the two men would probably be enough to melt the whole of Atlas if granted the opportunity. 

Clover dug his fingernails into the back of Qrow’s hand as he gasped a breath. Suddenly, everything moved in slow motion in Qrow’s eyes. Clover’s body as it moved down to meet Qrow’s merciless thrusts, the slow way he arched his back. He knew what was coming, and he only quickened the pace to get his partner-no, his soulmate to his peak. The red eyed man could only watch in fascination as his soulmate reached his ultimate release. He leaned his head as far back into the pillow as he could, the arch in his back reached the best angle that it could. Clover’s fingers dug deep into the paler man’s hands, drawing blood from in between his knuckles. His bottom lip trembled as he gasped out Qrow’s name. The way the name rolled off his tongue had pulled at Qrow’s heart. 

One breath. 

Two breaths. 

Clover’s breath hitched as his teal green eyes--the same eyes that Qrow had fallen in love with--rolled back as his eyes closed. Clover reached his peak and his whole body shook from the force, snapping Qrow back to focus as he released inside the brunette. Legs slid off his shoulders trembling as Clover panted heavily, borderline wheezing. 

Qrow pressed his forehead against Clover’s heaving chest, his heartbeat was in a frantic state. The shapeshifter could almost feel the blood pumping throughout the man’s body. Qrow detached his hands from Clover, one hand scratched at the short hairs above the back of his neck. The military man’s body shivered at the new touch. He snaked an arm underneath Clover’s shoulder and simply held the man as he rested his head against a lovebitten chest. 

After their breathing calmed down, Qrow raised his head to admire the man beneath him. He still had his eyes closed, but his body was lax against him. Qrow slowly pulled out from the tight heat and Clover whimpered. He pressed a small kiss against the man’s cheek and muttered a small apology. 

“You okay?” He whispered, as if speaking any louder would break the small world the two men were in. Clover nodded weakly and Qrow rolled off of him, face cushioned by the pillow. He reached his hand out to the other and instinctively, Clover leaned into the touch. “I really hope you didn’t have anything planned today Clover.”

“Um....I don’t ...have any plans.” Clover said slowly, as if he had to choose his words carefully. 

Qrow looked at Clover. “Didn’t you have training with your team later today?”

Clover’s eyes were still closed, brows furrowed as he concentrated hard on the question. “No? ...that’s tomorrow.” The confidence in his voice wavered as Qrow realised what happened to the man’s thought process. Call it being competitive or maybe Qrow was getting a little too accustomed to praise these days; But being the cause of Clover’s brain not functioning after sex did inflate his ego. 

Qrow buried his laugh into the pillow underneath before he pulled Clover closer. “Lucky Charm, you surprise me.” Clover chuckled in response before he curled into Qrow’s touch, head buried in the crook of the leaner man’s neck. Qrow pulled the blanket back over them as the pair cuddled, sunlight streamed brightly through the windows. 

_Heart._

_Lose it._

_Embrace it._

Qrow was slowly falling asleep when the decision appeared. A choice for Clover to make for him. He kissed the top of Clover’s head, nose buried in his hair and hoped that Clover would understand the choice he wanted him to make. 

Even if he didn’t know the truth yet.

 _Embrace it._ Clover muttered something low, and almost immediately his breathing evened out. A very light snore followed. Clover made the decision before he fell asleep, whether he was aware of the choice or not. Qrow pulled the man even closer to him and vowed silently to one day tell Clover everything. 

\--

The day came within the next few weeks. The kids all had some time off, but it was late enough into the night where none of them had wanted to explore the cities. A simple game night was called by the kids in the common room. Qrow was begged by Ruby to join them for the night and Qrow relented. Although, it wasn’t like he had better things to do at the moment, so he was more than happy to join his niece in her activities. 

What he didn’t expect was for Clover to join them for game night. 

The second the man walked through the door, Qrow froze. Clover was being dragged in by Elm, who was laughing and saying something about the joys of the youth. Honestly, Qrow was not paying attention. His focus was on the AceOps leader that was stuck under the tall woman’s arm as she wrangled him into the room. Despite his protests for Elm to release him, there was no bite to his words. He smiled at the towering woman, his eyes gleamed with joy as the woman teased him about something. 

The AceOps took a seat on the floor around the large roundtable that the kids had found. Qrow had expected them to all sit together. The elite team surprised him once again as they sat in various spots with the rookie huntsmen and huntresses. Harriet sat between Ruby and Weiss, which had the small silver-eyed girl beaming with excitement. Vine quietly took his place next to Ren, who only gave a small nod of acknowledgement. Elm sat next to Nora, who practically vibrated with euphoria as she shouted ‘Thunder Thighs!’. The whole table laughed at that. Marrow seated himself next to Jaune as he gave the blonde a bottle of fruit punch. The two of them had developed a system to always bring drinks for each other when they knew they’d be seeing each other. Jaune would bring coffee in the mornings for briefings, and Marrow would bring juice for both of them for missions they were assigned. Qrow had thought it was funny how Marrow tried to act like an aloof person, but here he was with Jaune trading juice packs. Qrow remembered when Jaune first told them about the unspoken routine they had developed and convenient it all was. 

Qrow had laughed about it for a solid ten minutes.

“So, uh, what are we playing exactly?” A voice next to him asked. Qrow stiffened as he looked up and noticed Clover standing next to him. The teal eyed man sat down next to Qrow and made himself comfortable on the cushion that was provided. “Elm just kind of grabbed me from the office and yelled ‘Game Night!’ to my face before she dragged me all the way over here.” Qrow chuckled as Clover explained. 

Before Qrow could even respond, Ruby and Nora both yelled out. “Spoons!” Yang pulled out a brown bag and dumped an insane amount of plastic and metal spoons onto the table. 

“Guys, where did you get this from?” Qrow asked.

“We borrowed them from the cafeteria!” Ruby yelled excitedly. 

“That would explain the utensil shortage report.” Clover muttered under his breath as Qrow stifled a laugh. “So, how do we play?” The kids went on to explain how the game worked and they went on to play a few practice rounds, for everyone to get used to the game. 

After that, they started playing for real, and everything got chaotic. While there wasn’t anything said about the use of semblances, both Marrow and Weiss were the first to realise the unused rule and quickly started using their abilities to their advantage. After that, it was a free for all and suddenly everyone was getting creative with their semblance and abilities. Qrow had a fun time watching Yang and Ren find their own way to use brains since their semblances weren’t useful in this situation. Jaune would amplify Marrow’s aura to give them the edge. 

It was war.

Unfortunately, none of them were prepared for the two men that could easily turn fortune in their favor. Qrow sipped quietly at his drink while Clover watched the chaos unfold with an amused gleam in his eyes. The kids were so focused at using their semblances against each other, nobody had noticed that the two men had collected their respective spoons. 

Clover leaned in close to Qrow. “So, how long do you think it’ll take them to notice.” Qrow tried to stop his body shuddering from the breathy whisper. 

“Forever at this point.”

“Should we tell them?” 

Qrow nodded and cleared his throat. “It’d be unfortunate for Yang to lose this round.” Suddenly, like a spell was undone, everyone seemed to notice the two men and their spoons. Clover held his spoon up as Qrow balanced his spoon off his nose. Everyone scrambled to grab a spoon as, with Qrow’s words, Yang was left the loser of this round. His niece glared at him, eyes flashed red as he simply snickered at his niece. “You snooze, you lose, Firecracker.”

The game went on for over an hour. 

By the end of the game, Qrow and Clover were playing their own version to see who they could affect with their respective semblances. More often than not, it was a combination of the two. The two of them kept laughing anytime something happened in the game that wasn’t meant to, it was almost like their own inside joke. And Qrow felt himself sink just a little bit closer to the broad shouldered man. 

Then came the topic of soulmates. 

He couldn’t help but to keep sending glances in Clover’s direction. Ren and Nora had started with their story and how they ended up knowing that they were soulmates. Apparently, food was the deciding factor. Ruby voiced her soulmate’s decisions and from the sounds of it, she has a good idea on who it is. Although that piece of information she decided to keep for herself. The kids were a bit more vocal on their soulmates and how some of them had met. 

Then Vine brought up Clover’s soulmate and Qrow thought that the universe decided to glare at him. _He broke every rule in the academy because of me. I caused him so much stress and chaos._

_He must hate me._

“Do you...hate your soulmate?” Qrow had asked. He didn’t even mean to say it out loud. It was a slip-up, if it wasn’t because he was sitting right next to him, the other man probably wouldn’t have heard anything. 

Clover looked surprised at Qrow’s question. “Do I hate him? Nah. Just a little curious about some of the decisions he makes for me.” He explained, his laid back attitude about the situation gave Qrow some hope. 

_Maybe, he doesn’t hate me?_

“Although, in my younger years when I was living with my parents, I did look if there was ever a pardon for murdering your soulmate.” 

Qrow choked on his water.

\--

The impromptu game night ended on a high note with Qrow winning the final game of Uno. Qrow figured that the kids might want some rest since some of them had early missions. Qrow himself had already agreed to do a search and destroy mission down in Mantle, so he probably should get some rest. He had decided to help the kids pick up the mess they made with the cards when Yang approached his side. 

At first, he almost didn’t notice her. Until his vision was completely masked by golden locks. Qrow moved the hair aside and was greeted with the face of his smiling niece, who was currently hanging upside down from the counter. 

“Firecracker, what are you doing?” 

“Just... _hanging_ out.” 

Qrow grimaced. “That was bad and you should feel bad.” 

Yang giggled. “I’ve been waiting to do that for a while.” She rolled off the counter as Qrow shook his head at his niece’s antics. “But actually, I wanted to talk to you for a minute. If you didn’t mind.” 

“Okay...?” Qrow followed his niece outside the common room, into the hallway. The windows were wide and showed a great deal of the academy. Yang simply stared out the window as Qrow took his place next to her as he waited for her to speak. 

“Do you remember what it was like to get your first decision from your soulmate?” She said after a few minutes. “Like what you felt?”

Qrow thought about it for a few minutes. “I was...confused.” He said honestly. “The decision was kind of weird. But, I think I was more surprised than anything. Why?”

“Why were you surprised?” She asked. She still hadn’t turned to face him, simply opting to look out the window. 

“I bring Misfortune.” Qrow said bluntly. “In the tribe, your mom and I were taught that soulmates could be a hindrance. So, usually if we couldn’t get our soulmates to join us, we’d kill them or risk death.” He hadn’t told Yang before about the tribal ways when it came to soulmates, but he certainly hadn’t expected to have this conversation either. “When your mom and I turned sixteen, she got Summer and Tai making decisions right off the bat. Me? I had to wait five years.”

“So, you waited longer? Other people throughout history have waited longer, what’s the difference between you and them?”

Qrow breathed in heavily. “I didn’t think I was worthy of having one.” 

Yang didn’t say anything. He spared a small glance to his niece, and he saw her hand clenched into a fist. There were moments that Yang was more Branwen than she was Xiao Long. Her quick temper, the way she pushes her adrenaline, her thrill seeking, her strength. She was every bit of the perfect Branwen. 

But then, there was the Xiao Long side.

The way she protected her friends, her family. The way she loved them. The way she loved life. Her eyes bright and faced towards building a future. She had hope. That’s what Taiyang had given her. 

And it was the best thing she could have gotten. 

He looked at his niece now and he could see Taiyang, with little bits of Summer. 

“Uncle Qrow... how could you ever think that?” She asked. Her voice threatened to break. 

He slung an arm around her shoulders. “It was just the way things were back then. How I viewed myself back then. But, not anymore.” Qrow paused, his mind filling itself with images of a few card games played. Confident smiles and teal eyes filled with warmth. 

“Sounds like you have someone in mind.” Yang chuckled as she wiped some of the few tears from her face. “Are they at least a cool person?”

“They... He’s an amazing person.” Qrow answered. 

“You deserve someone amazing.” Yang told him as she hugged. The two hugged for a moment before they retracted from one another. “Although, if he breaks your heart, I will go Full Branwen and annihilate him.” Qrow laughed as he decided to take his leave from the kids. 

“Goodnight, Firecracker.” The two parted ways and Qrow found himself roaming the halls of the academy. He wasn’t going in any direction, just aimlessly wandering. Soon he found himself out in the courtyard of the academy. The lights from the lamps glow faintly, giving the scene a soft, welcoming glow. It was cold out, but given the course of the past couple of months, Qrow had grown somewhat accustomed to it. He still missed the more stable temperatures of Anima and Patch. But, he figured he could get used to this heat. 

_Apartment._

_Get some rest._

_Talk to Qrow._

Qrow stopped walking. It had certainly been awhile since the last time he or Clover had a decision. He wondered briefly if it had anything to do with the pair already bonding so well. _That’s the only thing that makes sense._ Clover had said earlier that he was dragged out of his office by Elm. It was late and as Captain of the AceOps, Clover no doubt would have an early morning briefing. 

_This would be the perfect chance._

Qrow took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. 

_Talk to Qrow._

**Author's Note:**

> Will there be a part 3???
> 
> Uh yeah....with more smut....in fact i think that whole thing will be just smut.....


End file.
